


best drink in the house

by callmearcturus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bodyshots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie has a really unfortunate Gavin Free situation and Gavin's habit for getting himself into interesting brands of trouble isn't helping the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best drink in the house

Some of Rooster Teeth’s parties are No Camera Zones, and Gavin is admittedly a large part of the reason for that rule. The leash thing is only one of the many kinds of trouble that Gavin’s gotten into at parties. Really, Burnie’s starting to think that Geoff brings him along to get-togethers as an entertaining party favor. (Or, favour, with deference to the Englishman.) And Gavin’s a better gift to the host than any bottle of cheap liquor.

Especially when he somehow ends up as the serving vessel.

 

Burnie’s manning the grill in the Ramsey’s back yard for Geoff as the party really gets swinging, as the young’uns would say. Monty has risen from his stand by mode into dance mode and is in the process of teaching Lindsay and Barbara how to do an amazing robot, and Joel has gotten enough alcohol in him that he’s stopped talking about the stock market, and Caiti has begun to show her ability to drink everyone in the company under the table if only because whenever she’s offered a Fosters she angrily does a shot instead.

Burnie is certain that makes sense to her and supports her life decisions.

It’s only after everyone is full on food that Burnie throw some water on the grill and shuts it, finally getting to wander away from the yard. There’s plenty going on inside the house. Geoff’s destroying people in an arm wrestling tournament, Miles is destroying people in a Halo 4 tournament, and in the Boring Non-Drinkers Corner Ray and Kerry sit crosslegged on the floor with their 3DSes, playing Pokemon.

Gavin, though. It’s an unspoken thing, but everyone knows that Gavin is something like the company pet, and only in the most consensual sense possible. He’s a glutton for attention, good or bad, and is obliged relentlessly.

So Burnie doesn’t know why he’s surprised when he finds Gavin laid out on the kitchen table with his shirt off and a tall bottle of something that could take paint off a car next to him. Kara is standing over him like a guardian angel, holding a thing of sugar.

Burnie should turn around and walk away. Instead he joins the small clutch of people around the table, sidling up to Michael.

“Hey,” Burnie greets quietly. “Is this what it looks like?”

Michael has his beer bottle held between two fingers and tips it back into his mouth for one long swallow before answering. “Does it look like Gavin letting people do body shots off him?”

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

Burnie squints at Michael, thinking about him hovering over Gavin. “Did you…?”

Michael looks Burnie dead in the eye, completely without shame or fear, and takes another long drink. “Did I what?”

“Nevermind,” Burnie mutters and looks back at the table. Jordan is there, looking contemplatively down at Gavin.

“But I don’t know where you’ve been,” Jordan says.

“You think they didn’t think of that, mate?” Gavin laughs, low and easy. “I got washed down first. I’m squeaky clean.”

“You’re also kind of a furry guy.”

Gavin huffs and looks up at Kara. “He’s useless. Get me someone else.”

Out of nowhere, Caiti appears. “I want another. That’s the best drink in the house.”

Gavin claps his hands and says, “Top! Frost me, Kara, there’s a love.”

Kara boosts herself to sit on the table next to Gavin and uncaps the shallow container of sugar she’s holding. Gavin licks his lips, first the top then the bottom, then leans in to press his mouth into the sugar. He stays like that for a moment before pulling away and laying back down, sugar clung to his lips. Kara helpfully flicks some off his nose.

The bottle is of a citrus vodka and Kara pours out a measure right onto Gavin’s skin. Gavin breathes out slowly, his stomach flattening, and holds very still.

“Does Jack know you’re…” Jordan starts to ask.

“Yes. He also knows that I have higher standards than Gavin.” Without further ado, she pulls her hair back and takes the shot, as it were. Her lips pucker at the taste and she’s quick to lean over and lick Gavin’s lips, stealing the sugar from him. Gavin smiles and leans up to give her a peck on the cheek before she stands. “God, that’s good,” Caiti says before walking casually away.

Jordan nods, convinced. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Burnie watches Kara prep Gavin again and Jordan as he sucks the vodka off the man’s dark tanned skin with some force. Gavin’s stomach clenches and he leans up when Jordan goes for the sugar, managing a short kiss for his trouble.

Jordan straightens, looking satisfied. “Almost as good as Japan,” he says before backing away.

Kara preps Gavin again. “Next up?”

“I’ll do it,” Burnie says before he realizes what a fucking stupid idea that is. And from the way Michael smirks to himself, he’s not the only one aware.

Kara stills, surprised for a half moment before nodding and pouring the shot. Burnie walks around the table to where he’s meant to stand and looks down at Gavin and his sweetened lips.

Gavin meets Burnie’s gaze and inhales sharply before he can remember not to. The little pool of vodka starts to run down his side.

Burnie’s not gotten where he is by being a coward. He braces himself and leans down, dragging his tongue over Gavin’s skin, catching the runaway liquid before sucking the rest off him. It’s strong shit, probably something stolen from the Ramseys’ liquor cabinet. Burnie swallows anyway before bending down and pressing his lips to Gavin’s.

The sugar’s sharp pressed between them and Gavin sucks into another little gasp. Burnie has his arm braced on the table next to Gavin’s head, ostensibly for balance but actually so he can have a bit of privacy as he drags his tongue over Gavin’s lips, slow and sure. It takes two passes before the sugar is cleared away. Gavin’s throat clicks, and Burnie sucks in his bottom lip and runs his tongue over it again, just to be certain it’s clear of any stray crystals.

Then he stands. “That is good,” he says approvingly, ignoring the way everyone is looking at him. “Carry on, kids.”


End file.
